peelfandomcom-20200213-history
14 August 1967
Show ; Name *Perfumed Garden ; Station *London Radio ; YYYY-MM-DD *1967-08-14 ; Comments (DuffPaddy: from torrent remaster version 3) *This is a remaster of John Peel's final Perfumed Garden show on Radio London, on 14th August 1967. The following day, the new Marine Offences Act took effect, forcing the pirate stations to close down. Peel would join newly-created BBC pop station Radio One shortly afterwards, where he would remain for 37 years until his untimely death last year. *It was the height of the Summer of Love, and Peelie was still sounding like a posh, rather shy young hippy after returning to the UK from his brief radio stint in America. Peel's eclectic choice of music is much in evidence in this special 5½-hour final show, which kicked off at midnight. *This remaster has been put together by Guy Brown at U-SPACES (site currently closed, archive link restored; mailing list here). Tapes of the show have been upgraded with high-fidelity masters of the songs Peel played, so only the links are in whiny Radio London quality. *This is Revision 3 of the remaster, completed in September of 2005, which restores all of the Peel links that were missing in previous versions, and corrects some running order mistakes. If you have a version of this and want to check if you need to upgrade, the best way is probably to see if you have Simon & Garfunkel's "Sparrow" on disc 4. That's new for this version. *Artwork and sleevenotes are included as Word documents (also available here). They're designed to fit in slimline jewelcases (the ones used for CD singles). There's a lot more information about the show, and the reconstruction project, in Guy's excellent sleevenotes ((1), (2)). (Additional) * After being sent an 1994 article in Mojo magazine (issue 7) that featured a partial tracklisting of the historic 14 August 1967 show, Peel introduced a new Perfumed Garden spot on his regular BBC shows to replay some tracks. This started on 22 January 2002, as outlined by Duff Paddy on Kat's Karavan. * In October 2006, as part of "Keeping It Peel" events, the BBC broadcast a series of extracts from this historic show. Here's more details from the BBC official site. The BBC also gave some additional background on the reconstruction job undertaken by Guy Brown and others, as you can read here. Sessions (N/A) Tracklisting (Courtesy of DuffPaddy, from torrent remaster version 3. Edited transcribed Peel links added; full transcript underway here) Disc 1: *01 - The Beatles - Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band *02 - The Beatles - With A Little Help From My Friends JP: I read somewhere in one of the music papers that this is one of my theme songs, so the least I can do is play it. *03 - The Attack - Any More Than I Do JP: We are going to play all the records that have made us happy in the Perfumed Garden and all the records we have enjoyed, which is a lot of records. And I hope you can stay until 5.30 because it’s a long night, but we got an awful lot to do, an awful lot of very beautiful things to hear, and an awful lot of beautiful people to get to know a little bit better. Here’s Donovan, who actually was the winner, I suppose, if there was a winner, in our thing for who is going to be the next Poet Laureate, with Roger McGough second, and John Lennon third. *04 - Donovan - Guinevere Perfumed Garden received about 350 the previous day: The main question they asked was: What now for the Perfumed Garden? Well, obviously, it’s difficult to say. This phase of it is obviously over, but really I hope that in some way it is just a start. Because I may sort of fade away and disappear, but that is not particularly important. The important thing is that if anybody, anywhere, has gained anything from it and learned that they should try and understand the people that live next door to them or people who live down the street and love them, then that’s good. And if just one person practices that for the rest of their lives as a result of some of the things that have been said by myself and other people in the Perfumed Garden, then we will have worked a miracle between us. And I think in some ways we have actually. So who can tell what is going to happen from now on? I have no job to go to, as far as a job goes. I am not unduly concerned about it, though, actually, because something good is going to happen, and good things are happening, and a lot of people are realizing, you know, what is going on. More people are coming over to our side, so to speak, if there is a side to be taken. Actually, it’s a sort of non-side really, if you understand what I mean. Anyway, a lot of people who listen have derived a lot of pleasure from UFO, which was in Tottenham Court Road and now of course is at the Roundhouse. And if UFO had a signature tune, I suppose this would be it. *05 - The Purple Gang - Granny Takes A Trip JP: The Purple Gang, and that featured John Hopkins, “Hoppy”. And that is another sad thing, because Hoppy is still in jail. And let’s hope that very soon something good happens there like happened to the Stones and he can get out and there won’t be any more problems. Anyway, let’s not talk of sad things, because really it is a beautiful occasion. Here is a record for the “White Rabbit,” who has had to put up with an awful lot in the past four or five months. *06 - Jefferson Airplane - White Rabbit JP: That really is actually a magic record. It’s one of those things that you look at it on the turntable and I keep expecting it to drift away, to disappear, it’s so beautiful. *07 - John Mayall & The Bluesbreakers - Dust My Blues JP: That was called Dust My Blues. We have about three or four other versions of that actually between now and 5.30, so watch out for that too. *(hair product commercial) JP: They used to say that a group produced a wall of sound. I don’t know exactly what a wall of sound is, but here’s a group that for years – well, for two or three years – produced not so much a wall of sound but a grassy, leafy bough of sounds. *08 - The Byrds - Eight Miles High JP: Perhaps “a sound tapestry” would have been a better description. Sounds and guitars weaving in and out of one another – marvelous. I remember when I was a young lad, millions of years ago – it was during the war actually – and I used to go down and play on the marshes on the edge of the River Dee, across from the Welsh hills, you know – sounds like a cue for a song – and it used to be very hot sometimes, you know. We’d be playing around and every once in a while a little breeze would spring up, apparently from nowhere, and just cool you down and then just drift away again, you know. It would just spring up every once in a while and touch you and go away. And here’s a song that does basically the same thing. It’s by Tim Buckley, from an Elektra LP. And some parts of this are so soft that you will barely hear them and think that there’s something wrong with your radio, but there isn’t – never has been, actually. *09 - Tim Buckley - Song Slowly Sung Thanks the "many thousands of people ... who have written and become involved in the Perfumed Garden," along with publications International Times, Oz, and Peace News. NME, however, only devoted two lines to the demise of Radio London: Anyway, here’s a group who really had a voice that is for the ages and then sad things happened and they had to break up and went in several different directions. But in some ways they are going to get back to us, I know. I don’t know exactly how but they will. Anyway, here are The Misunderstood and the one pearl that they did produce, and this is called I Can Take You To The Sun. And for about four minutes, they did. Listen! *10 - The Misunderstood - I Can Take You To The Sun JP: The lead guitar of Glenn Campbell – searing with fiery intensity as he does and then turning around and bubbling like mountain pebble streams, very gently and very quietly. An amazing guitarist. He’ll be back, you watch. This is Astronomy Domine, which is very difficult to say. *11 - Pink Floyd - Astronomy Domine *12 - Canned Heat - Rollin' and Tumblin' *13 - Tyrannosaurus Rex - Rings Of Fortune *14 - Simon and Garfunkel - At The Zoo *15 - Howlin' Wolf - Dust My Broom LP: Marvelous. It’s supposed to be a very dodgy day at sea tomorrow, so just as well we’re coming off really. Here are Syn, and this the 14 Hour Technicolor Dream. Watch out for them, they’ve got a lot of good ideas. *16 - The Syn - 14 Hour Technicolor Dream JP: I was thinking how terribly condescending I must sound. I’m sitting here saying they have very good ideas – and one of their ideas would burst my brains out, frankly. *17 - The Velvet Underground - Venus in Furs *18 - Jeff Beck - Rock My Plimsoul (abbrev.) *19 - Big Brother and The Holding Company - All Is Loneliness Disc 2: *01 - Jeff Beck - Rock My Plimsoul *02 - Bob Dylan - It Takes A Lot To Laugh, It Takes A Train To Cry *03 - Jon - Is It Love *04 - The Beatles - And Your Bird Can Sing *05 - The Beatles - For No One *06 - Country Joe And The Fish - Not So Sweet Martha Lorraine *07 - Orange Bicycle - Hyacinth Threads *08 - Marc Bolan - Hippy Gumbo *09 - John Mayall & The Bluesbreakers - Double Trouble *10 - Tim Hardin - Hang On To A Dream *11 - The Electric Prunes - Wind-Up Toys *12 - Donovan - Epistle To Dippy *13 - Cream - Tales Of Brave Ulysses *14 - Giant Sunflower - February Sunshine *15 - Shadows Of Knight - Light Bulb Blues *16 - Elmore James - Dust My Broom *17 - The Rolling Stones - We Love You *18 - Moby Grape - Changes *19 - Geoffrey Prowse - The Perfumed Garden Blues *20 - Adrian Henri and Andy Roberts - Tonight at Noon *21 - Captain Beefheart And His Magic Band - Abba Zabba *22 - The Jimi Hendrix Experience - The Burning Of The Midnight Lamp Disc 3: *01 - Roy Harper - Sophisticated Beggar *02 - The Paul Butterfield Blues Band - Look Over Yonder's Wall *03 - The Grateful Dead - Cold Rain And Snow *04 - Love - The Castle *05 - Marc Bolan - The Wizard *06 - The Incredible String Band - The Mad Hatter's Song *07 - Traffic - Smiling Phases *08 - Jackson C. Frank - Milk And Honey *09 - Tomorrow - My White Bicycle *10 - The Misunderstood - You Don't Have To Go *11 - Big Brother and The Holding Company - Call On Me *12 - Orange Bicycle - Amy Peate *13 - John Renbourn - Another Monday *14 - Simon and Garfunkel - Fakin' It *15 - The Who - Run Run Run *16 - David Blue - The Street *17 - The Beatles - Getting Better *18 - The Beatles - Fixing A Hole *19 - The Beatles - She's Leaving Home Disc 4: *01 - The Beatles - Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds *02 - Judy Collins - Liverpool Lullaby *03 - The Jimi Hendrix Experience - I Don't Live Today *04 - Donovan - Sunny Goodge Street *05 - Tyrannosaurus Rex - Misty Mist (Highways) *06 - The Seeds - Mr. Farmer *07 - Simon and Garfunkel - Sparrow *08 - The Mothers Of Invention - Plastic People *09 - The Mothers Of Invention - The Duke Of Prunes *10 - The Mothers Of Invention - Amnesia Vivace *11 - The Mothers Of Invention - The Duke Regains His Chops *12 - The Mothers Of Invention - Call Any Vegetable *13 - The Mothers Of Invention - Invocation And Ritual Dance Of The Young Pumpkin *14 - The Mothers Of Invention - Soft-Sell Conclusion *15 - Zodiac (Cosmic Sounds) - Aquarius The Lover Of Life *16 - John's Children - Desdemona *17 - The Blues Project - Flute Thing *18 - John Peel - Reading From Winnie the Pooh (Part One) *19 - Donovan - Sand And Foam *20 - John Peel - Reading From Winnie the Pooh (Part Two) Disc 5: *01 - The Velvet Underground - Sunday Morning *02 - John Mayall & The Bluesbreakers - Top Of The Hill *03 - Pink Floyd - Matilda Mother *04 - The Syn - Flower Man *05 - Captain Beefheart And His Magic Band - Sure 'Nuff N' Yes I Do *06 - Shawn Phillips - Coal Tattoo *07 - Roger McGough - Mother, There's A Strange Man Waiting At The Door / Mother, The Wardrobe Is Full Of Infantrymen *08 - John's Children - Sarah Crazy Child *09 - The Beatles - The Word *10 - Bob Dylan - On The Road Again *11 - The Misunderstood - I Can Take You To The Sun *12 - Donovan - Writer In The Sun *13 - John Peel - Big Lil Plays And We Say Goodbye To The Perfumed Garden *14 - The Rolling Stones - We Love You Extras: *15 - Big Lil *16 - John Peel - How Food Gets On A Record File ;Name *(1) (dedicated torrent) John Peel's Final Perfumed Garden, 14-Aug-1967 (Rev. 3, Sep-05) *(2) (as part of torrent compilation 8 of 17) 6. LONDON 14 08 67 FINAL PERFUMED GARDEN IN FULL with JOHN.MP3 ;Length *(1) 5 hours 38 minutes approx. ;Other *96 tracks, 128Kbps MP3 *Many thanks to Guy Brown, DuffPaddy and everyone else involved in restoring this historic show. ;Available * On dedicated torrent at usual sites: John Peel's Final Perfumed Garden, 14-Aug-1967 (Rev. 3, Sep-05) * John Peel Torrent Compilation 8 of 17 (1967-1993) Category:1967 Category: Peel shows Category: Available online Category: Unknown Category:Perfumed Garden